


What Uncle Glorfi Says...

by KayleeArafinwiel



Series: Taboos Were Made To Be Broken (SWG January 2017) [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Expletive Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9717134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleeArafinwiel/pseuds/KayleeArafinwiel
Summary: Written in tribute to Atto Fiondil's Glorfindel, and to his story "STING: Blades of Destiny", following on a few years later.While Idril and her son spend time together in her solar, Idril finds Glorfindel isn't quite as careful around her boy as he could have been...B1 "Bad Language"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Earendil is about six years old, here. This is not long before the fall of Gondolin - a year, at most.

 

 

“Seron-en-orch!”

 

Idril stopped polishing Gloruilios, and gave her small son a measured look. “Ardamirë, yonya, where didst thou hear those words?” she asked, eyebrows raised.

 

Eärendil stared back, fidgeting. The boy, hardly more than a toddler by Elven count but who seemed much sturdier and stronger due to his Mannish blood, looked unaccountably nervous. “Uncle Glorfi.”

 

“I see,” Idril replied. “And why didst thine Uncle Glorfi say these naughty words?” she questioned.  
  
Eärendil shrugged helplessly. “He dropped his dagger. It did not hit me, Ammë.”  
  
“But it was close enough to hit thee?” Idril inquired. Eärendil nodded slowly. “And why didst thou repeat these same naughty words just then?”  
  
“I dropped my sword. But truly, Ammë , I am fine.” Eärendil picked up his wooden blade, cheeks reddening.  
  
“Then if thou art well, and thy sword is undamaged,” Idril began, eyeing her son. He nodded hesitantly. “Good. Go to Meleth now and tell her thou’rt to stay in the nursery until supper. There will be no more swords today for thee, hina.” She put Gloruilios aside and rose from her workbench to regard her son sternly.

 

Since it was only an hour until the bell was customarily rung, the sentence was not so heavy as it might otherwise have been. Still, the little boy sighed heavily and wrapped his arms briefly around his ammë before complying. Meleth, he knew, would not sympathise with him in the least. Proper princes did not use naughty language. At least, Eärendil reflected as he headed for the nursery, Uncle Glorfi would not be mad with him. He wasn’t a ‘proper prince’ either.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ardamire is Earendil's mother-name and means "Jewel of Arda"
> 
> Gloruilios means 'gold-everwhite' in Sindarin and is the name of Turgon's original sword (before Glamdring) in the Fiondilverse. It was gifted to Idril in "Blades of Destiny". Glorfindel's dagger is also first mentioned there - it would be Sting, Bilbo's sword, Ages later.


End file.
